The Golden Days
by lyradaemon
Summary: Set in the realm of Terre d'Ange during the golden days of the Night Court. The story of a young girl as she grows up in the Night Court and becomes a courtesan.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**The Golden Days, **_by lyradaemon_

**Disclaimer: Whatever you recognize belongs to Jacqueline Carey; whatever you don't is the product of my limited imagination**

**A/N: The story of a young girl, Simone, growing up in the Night Court**

I always knew my calling.

Born into one of the old, minor Houses in Azzalle, I was brought up with the knowledge that one day I would serve Naamah. It has been a tradition in my family for centuries, and I was secure in the belief that I would follow in my ancestor's footsteps.

I was the youngest of three children born to Guillaume and Ambre de Toulois; it was decided that my elder sister Beatrice would be a Priestess of Elua; my brother Alexandre knew he was to be sent to the Cassiline Brotherhood. It is true, he was not the second son, as is the tradition, yet my father was set in his ways and was determined to see his only son as a respected Cassiline Brother. My mother was not so happy, but there was nothing she could do about it.

As for me, I was to be a servant of Naamah.

My childhood was like any other noble born D'Angeline child, days spent in idyllic frippery, playing in the meadows, swimming in the rivers, and, much to my mother's chagrin, climbing trees. My siblings and I played with the other children on the estate and the surrounding villages, heedless like all children of the class barriers. Looking back now, they were some of the happiest times I ever had.

Yet it was not to last for long. At eight years old I went to the City of Elua with my mother and was taken to the Night Court, the sprawling estates where the courtesans of Terre d'Ange learned their skill. It was one of the most revered places in the entire realm; and in other nations too, where to Servants of Naamah are almost legendary. Houses across the land would send sons and daughters to be initiated into the Night Court with the hope of them becoming renowned courtesans.

It was the same in my case. I was taken, as was customary then, to Cereus House, foremost of the Thirteen Houses; indeed, it was the first to be established. There my own House was to be determined.

I remember that day well; it was bright and clear, a beautiful summer day some two weeks after my eighth birthday. I do not recall much about Cereus House itself; it all passed in a heady blur. I do know that I brought before the Dowayne, a startling beautiful woman with the fragile, delicate beauty revered by that House; I still see her piercing grey gaze in my dreams. Her voice was warm and soft with a steely edge that was also, I am told, a mark of Cereus.

"My Lady de Toulois, welcome," she said warmly, bestowing the kiss of greeting upon my mother. "And this is little Simone?" She turned to me then and gave me the kiss too; it was the first time I had ever received it and I felt pride and joy well in me being. "Well and so; I assume I am to decide upon the House best suited to her." My mother nodded. "Very well: come closer, my dear, that I might see you."

I went to her. Her hand came out, slender and delicate like the rest of her, and gently traced my features, lingering over my eyes. Her own eyes were thoughtful, as if trying to solve a riddle. "Does she show any tendencies towards the canons of the Houses, Ambre?" She asked my mother, not moving her gaze from my face.

"Mayhap: I do not think that she is suitable for the, ah, _delicate_ Houses," here the Dowayne flicked an amused look at my mother, "for she has hurt herself countless times and has never shown any evidence of enjoying it. Nor does she take pleasure in tormenting her brother and sister, nor the other children."

"So Valerian and Mandrake will not be gaining a child this day," the Dowayne mused softly. I started at the names; I had studied the Night Court relentlessly – not, I hasten to add, what they actually _learned _ there; my mother would not allow that – but I knew the names of the Houses, and the canons of a few. Valerian and Mandrake were given to the more violent pleasures; at a mere eight years I did not understand what that entailed. Still, I remember feeling relieved that I would not begin my apprenticeship in either of those Houses.

"Does she sing? Play an instrument?" My mother shook her head. "Does she dream?" Here she looked at me.

I realized with a start that she wanted me to answer. "N-no, my lady," I said meekly, not daring to look away from her grey gaze. "I dream, but I do not…_dream_." I knew even then what she was asking; Gentian House is known for its dreamers, those who can interpret the dreams of others. I did not possess that gift.

"I do not think that you are fit for Alyssum either: modesty does not appear to your strong suit, little Simone. You hold a gaze too long." She sighed: "So, neither Gentian, nor Alyssum, nor Eglantine. What then?" She cocked her head slightly. "There appears to be too much fire in you, child. I do not think you would be acceptable to Balm House either." I was slightly startled at that: _how does she know there is too much fire in me?_

My mother cleared her throat. "Despite her age, Dowayne, she has not shown a desire for wealth: cost does not matter to her." It was true; I had received a relatively large sum of money for my eighth birthday, which I had spent – with my father's help – on a pony within a day of receiving it.

"Hmm, Bryony is a no then too. And I do not think you are right for Cereus; you are not delicate enough. Camellia is a possibility: she is a striking child, Ambre, and I think she would flourish there. Jasmine too, although she is not dark enough – her skin is too pale and her colouring is wrong. So perhaps not." Her eyes turned shrewd. "Where would you go, Simone, given the choice?"

"I-I do not know, my lady," I whispered.

"Is she a joyful child Ambre?" She asked.

"Betimes, Dowayne, but no more so than any other child her age."

"Mayhap you are not suited to the Night Court after all, little Simone," the Dowayne said softly.

_Not suited?_ I could not think of anything more terrible. "No!" I cried, aghast at the thought of being rejected so soon. "My lady, I _know_ I belong here. I know it; you cannot send me away!"

I heard my mother gasp at my rude outburst and begin to stammer an apology, but the Dowayne lifted her hand to silence her, a look of certainty set in her features. "My dear Ambre, you have nothing to apologize for. I believe Simone is suited after all." Here she looked at me. "Dahlia it is for you, child. I considered Heliotrope, but your determination has settled my mind. Do you know the canon for Dahlia?" I shook my head. "Dignity and Regality: 'Upright and Unbending'. Yes, I think you will fit very well there." At this point she turned to an adept who was lurking inconspicuous in the shadows. "Leila, have word sent to the Dowayne of Dahlia House: I have a child for him." The adept nodded and left, slipping quietly out of the door.

"My thanks, Dowayne," my mother murmured, dropping a curtsey and nodding to me to do the same. "My daughter and I are in your debt."

"Nonsense Ambre," the Dowayne replied, amused. "I remember you from your days in Heliotrope; you were ever a faithful Servant. I am merely repaying Naamah's debt to you. Your daughter was born for the Night Court, and it is my duty as the Dowayne of Cereus House to make sure that she enters into the House best suited to her." She looked at me. "I hope that you flourish here, little Simone. I trust you will make good use of the skills you will learn here, and that you will honour Naamah in every way you can."

"I will, my lady, I will!" I breathed, relief swamping through me.

"Then may Elua be with you, child," she murmured, rising from her chair to bestow a kiss on my brow. "And you, dear Ambre," she said to my mother, granting her the kiss of parting. "I assume you will be staying in the City for a while longer; I will see to it that all the necessary instructions are sent to you."

My mother and I dropped another curtsey, she murmuring her thanks and I scarcely able to refrain from shouting with joy. We departed then, and made our way back they way we had come, until we stood before the gates to Cereus House.

She turned to me, and enfolded me in her arms. "Well done, my little Simone. I am so very glad for you." Letting me go, she regarded me. "I know you will make your father and I proud."

"I will," I promised.

And so began my life in the Court of Night-Blooming Flowers.


	2. Chapter 2: Dahlia House

**The Golden Days, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 2: Dahlia House**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As the Dowayne promised, a missive arrived at our house within a day.

I eagerly read it as my mother indulgently looked on. When I finished it, for it was short, I raised my eyes to hers. "Tomorrow? I must go to Dahlia House tomorrow?"

"Yes, my love," she replied gently. "It is necessary that you begin your training as soon as possible; there are many children of the Night Court who have been there since they were four. You have a lot to learn."

"But others begin when they are four," I said stubbornly; indeed, that is what she had told me.

"They do. And you will all, I believe, study together."

"Is that what you did at Heliotrope?"

My mother smiled; a beautiful smile. "Yes, Simone. But I will not tell you how it was there; you must learn for yourself." She hardly ever spoke of her time at Heliotrope; it was not that she had been unhappy there – indeed, it was there she met my father – yet she was always insistent that I formed my own views and beliefs during my time at the Night Court. She saw second-hand views as been unhelpful.

"And do I begin tomorrow?"

"No; you will simply meet the Dowayne, and be shown around. Two days after that you will begin."

_Two days!_ I could scarcely contain my excitement.

And so, on the following day, my mother and I set off once again to the Night Court, but this time to Dahlia House.

The Houses of the Night Court are situated on Mont Nuit, overlooking the whole of the City of Elua. It is a magnificent sight, even for a D'Angeline. What it must be like for a foreigner, beholding the Thirteen Houses in all their glory, I cannot say.

Unlike Cereus House, which, being the First of the Thirteen, held pride of place upon Mont Nuit, Dahlia was tucked away behind a grove of majestic oak trees. It is nestled between Alyssum and Orchis Houses, and overlooks one of the more elegant quarters of the City. Dahlias were depicted on the wrought iron gates which held the symbol of that House: a dahlia intertwined with a crown. 'Upright and Unbending': a fitting motif, I thought.

We were granted entrance upon our arrival; obviously the Dowayne had given instructions for it to be so. A winding path led up to the front doors – a dark, heavy oak – and we were admitted by a haughty adept who did not even spare me a glance. From there the adept ushered us along a well-light corridor, along which several others were strolling, and thence into a spacious receiving room. Two youths, a girl and a boy, entered with a jug of chilled cordial and a plate of delicacies, placing them upon a small table and leaving without a word.

Presently the door opened again and a man – the Dowayne – entered. He was a tall man with dark, almost black hair, and the most startling blue eyes I had ever seen. His face was beautiful and well-structured with high cheekbones; regal indeed. He inclined his head to my mother.

"Lady Ambre de Toulois, it is an honour," he proclaimed, his voice warm and masculine.

"The honour is mine," she replied, inclining her head. She gestured to me, beckoning me forward. "And may I present to you my daughter, Simone. Simone, this is Ambroise Betancourt, the Dowayne."

I curtsied, as I had been taught, and murmured, "Messire Betancourt."

"My, my, what treasure do we have here?" He said, approaching me and taking my face in his hands. "A beauty, no doubt; my Lady de Toulois you have an exquisite daughter."

"Thank you. Is she acceptable to your House?"

"Most definitely," he said quietly, tilting my head this way and that. With her features she could not be anything but regal; perfect indeed."

I blushed unseemly yet could not tear my gaze away.

"You understand, little Simone, that from today you will become Simone nó Dahlia, and you will answer to this House, and this House only?" I nodded. "You will commence your formal lessons after your tenth birthday, at which time you will also be dedicated to Naamah. Until then, you will be instructed in the ways of the Night Court. You will remain as part of this House until you have formally made your marque, and it has been acknowledged by me. Is that not so?" It was not really a question. "Unless I judge you wrongly, you will make quite a stir, little Simone. Quite a stir." He looked at my mother over my head. "Is there aught you wish to ask, my lady?"

"No, my lord Dowayne; I am grateful for your guidance."

"Nonsense! This child is a jewel, and one I wish to treasure. I take great pride in my House, my lady de Toulois, and I assure you she will not want for aught." He stroked my cheek with a fingertip. "Bring her again in two days time; from then, she will be a formal member of Dahlia House."

My mother came forward and took my hand, inclining her head again with a murmur of thanks, and ushered me from the room.

Two days could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

**The Golden Days, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 3: Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

Two days could not come soon enough.

Yet the days passed, and I found myself once again at Dahlia House. All my belongings were packed in a small trunk; I did not have much, only some clothes, a book or two, and a few personal belongings. My mother assured me I would have belongings aplenty once I began my formal training.

This time the Dowayne himself met us at the entrance.

"Little Simone," he said, leaning down to give me the kiss of greeting; he had to lean a fair way, being a tall man. "Welcome to your House."

Then it struck me: I was truly going to become one of the Night Court. No longer would I be Simone de Toulois. I was now to be known as Simone nó Dahlia, a young apprentice. I was leaving my family. I did not know for how long, and the thought filled me with apprehension and fear.

The Dowayne whispered something to my mother – I could not hear what. Then she turned to me with a sorrowful smile on her lovely features. "Simone," she breathed, enfolding me in her arms one last time. "Take care, my love. I pray you will be happy." I looked up at her and was startled and horrified to see tears on her cheeks.

"Don't cry Mama," I whispered. "I will be alright; see, the Dowayne will care for me."

She laughed at that. "Of course he will." She straightened. "I should be going now; I must return home, and I know you will be well looked after here." She gave me a quick smile and a parting kiss before slipping out of the door.

I was alone.

The Dowayne sensed my mood; I daresay he had dealt with young children in my situation before. Setting an arm around my shoulders he called for an adept to come forth and show me to my room.

It was the adept who had shown us in the last time.

She gave me another haughty look and pursed her lips. Yet despite that she was as beautiful as any adept; silky ash-brown hair, brown eyes and a willowy grace which spoke volumes about her tutoring. Nodding briefly at the Dowayne, she took my hand and we headed off down a corridor.

The adept – Seline, her name was – pointed out various rooms along the way, though I scarce took notice; I was trying my very hardest to keep up with her relentless pace. I stumbled once and twice, and then she favoured me with her haughty stare and muttered something about 'clumsy children' which I pretended I did not hear.

Eventually we arrived outside a room just off a well-lit, sunny hall at the top of the staircase. "This is your room," Seline said, opening the door and ushering me in ahead of her. "You had best make yourself presentable; lunch will be served in half an hour."

And with that she left.

I stood there, in the middle of my new room, feeling decidedly lost and foolish. I glanced around, taking in the fair-sized bed, table and chair, and the full-length mirror which stood in one corner. Only the Night Court would furnish a room with a mirror like that. I crossed to it curiously and peered at my reflection.

I looked just the same: red-gold curls which framed my face charmingly – 'apricot' my mother used to say. Slanted green fox eyes, which was tilted at the corners; a dainty little mouth, perfectly shape. Even at so young an age my face was pronounced, with its high cheekbones and delicate jaw. I was of medium height, as eight-year old girls tend to be, and slender. A pretty D'Angeline child.

Yet I felt different.

I felt…strange, somehow, in a way I could not describe. I did not feel like I fitted in at all; I had not seen much of Dahlia House, it is true, yet what I had seemed to be so far beyond me I didn't think I would ever be acceptable to anyone.

And as eight-year old girls tend to do when in such moments, I sat on my bed and wept.

It was not that I was sad to be there; indeed, despite my apprehension at the staggering heights it appeared I would have to aspire to, I was thrilled to have been accepted in to this most prestigious of places. No, I was sad because I was among unfamiliar people, with no comfort around me, only haughty young adepts who did not seem to care one bit for me, and a Dowayne who terrified me in his sheer beauty.

I was alone, for the first time in my life, and I was miserable.

Well and so; I am not one to dwell on things, and so in time I gave up crying and decided, despite what it seemed, to make the best of a bad situation. I started by scrubbing my tear-stained and blotchy face – one which would _not_ fit in in the Night Court – and dragged a brush through my hair; my trunk had been brought up while I was bidding farewell to my mother. I straightened my dress then glanced at myself in the mirror again.

_It will have to do_, I thought.

Finding nothing else to do, I sat on the windowsill and peered out at the scenery below me. My room, it seemed, overlooked the gardens; and Elua, what gardens they were! D'Angelines admire beauty in all its forms, and the beauty of gardens was most certainly one of them. Immaculately pruned bushes framed the garden with huge trees casting dappled shadows upon the well-tended grass. Everywhere I could see, flowers grew, scenting the air which blew through my open window with their gorgeous fragrance. Already I could pick out the dahlia, beautiful yellow and pink flowers, growing beside clumps of lavender bushes which made the air heady and sweet. I breathed it all in, relishing the vista; I knew I could spend hours in those gardens and never grow tired of it.

Sometime during my musing a knock sounded at the door. I started, suddenly confused as to where I was. Without waiting for my reply – which was not forthcoming – the door opened and a young boy stood in the doorway.

"Seline sent me to tell you that it is time for lunch," he said gravely. He peered at me frown behind long black lashes; I could see his eyes were a deep shade of blue. "Are you the new girl? Everyone says you are."

_Do they indeed?_ I thought. "I am. My name is Simone," I ventured, climbing down from my perch at the window and trotting over to him.

He grinned at me unexpectedly; it was like the sun coming up – even then I felt my heart miss a beat. "I am Alcaeus; did you annoy Seline?"

The question caught me off guard. "I – no, I didn't. I don't know," I whispered lamely, looking at my feet.

Alcaeus surprised me again by taking my hand. "It's alright; everyone annoys Seline. It's not your fault. Come, I'll show you to the dining hall."

I followed Alcaeus much as I had followed Seline, although Alcaeus walked a lot slower and his hand was gentle. He pointed out various things that Seline had deigned to miss; the paintings depicting Elua and his Companions, Naamah in particular. There was one I particularly liked of a foreign noble bowing to Naamah when she refused to succumb to his will. "She is 'upright and unbending'," Alcaeus murmured when I paused before it. "It is said that Dahlia took it's motto from this painting." I nodded; it was very beautiful. He tugged my hand not unkindly. "We must hurry Simone; if we are late we will incur Seline's wrath. And I do not wish that for anyone, least of all you."

Obediently I hurried after him and presently we came to a spacious room with a low, sprawling tables and chairs and cushions heaped around it. Already there were a number of people there, adepts and apprentices alike. No patrons, I noted; Alcaeus told me later that there was a special room for them, where they would go unnoticed if they so wished.

Alcaeus led me to a table around which five or six other children our age were seated. He cleared his throat politely before introducing me, his face grave and serious. "This is Simone; she is the new apprentice. Simone, these are Léonie, Vienne, Honore, Bastien and Callias; they are all apprentices here."

The five of them – three girls, two boys – smiled at me and one patted the cushion beside them. "Sit down," she ordered kindly and began to pour a glass of cordial. I sat, and thanked her when she offered it to me. "I'm Vienne; I'd heard about you."

I smiled shyly and took a sip; it was cold and refreshing. One of the boys, Bastien leaned on the table and grinned. "Seline is already wrath at you," he said even as Vienne hissed for him to be quiet.

When I frowned, not understanding, she whispered conspiratorially, "if she hears she'll be even more angry." I nodded as if I knew what she meant. "Seline takes her duty very seriously. If one of us gets in trouble, she takes the blame. So she is usually in a bad mood."

"She's very beautiful," I ventured.

They all nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes!" Then one – Léonie – added, "But all adepts of the Night Court are beautiful."

"I heard that Camellia is the most beautiful House."

"Camellia? No, I think its Jasmine; I saw an adept from there before. She had light brown skin and such wonderful hair."

"I always wanted to be in Eglantine," another, Callias, mused. "I like singing."

"That's because you're from Siovale," Vienne teased. "You have to sing, like the goat herders." That earned her a playful thump.

"I don't like Camellia; they all think they are superior to the rest of – like Cereus."

"Yes, but that's because Cereus is the First of Thirteen. They _are_ superior."

And so on and so forth.

Throughout the entire exchange – which was a long one – I came to realize something i had not known before. There was a rivalry between the Houses, one which was friendly bordering on jealous. The other children had something to say about all the Houses; how Alyssum were too boring, Camellia too superior; how Eglantine were so competitive and Gentian was, as Callias said haughtily, 'feeble'. I daresay it would amuse me now; then, I was terrified at the thought of meeting these dreadful people.

Still, I listened to it all eagerly, grateful for the company and engaging joyful in the conspiratorial whispers about certain members of Valerian House. It was meaningless, as much of what young people talk about is, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

I felt welcomed.

I was a part of Dahlia House. _'Upright and Unbending'._


	4. Chapter 4: Learning the hard way

**The Golden Days, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 4: Learning the hard way**

**A/N: Eleven months since I last updated, and all the while I've had this scene going around in my head. Quite why I decided to write today after so long, I don't know, but I'm not going to start complaining!**

Dahlia House wasted no time in instructing me in the ways of their House, as well as anything and everything about the Houses of Mont Nuit. Like the child I was, I soaked it all in, loathe to miss even the smallest sliver of information. Although I still had two years before I formally began my training, I was still taught how to dress correctly, how to hold and conduct myself in the presence of my elders and betters. The proper way to eat, the polite way to talk, how to be innocently charming when required. Every lesson I had with at least one other of my special circle of friends and I enjoyed it immensely. Mayhap it was because I was still a child and had no knowledge of the deeper workings of the Court of Night Blooming Flowers, but it seemed to me at the time that life could not possibly be more pleasant.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yet, close to my tenth birthday and the approaching dedication to Naamah, I encountered my first, and surely not my last, problem.

In my nigh-on two years in that House, the motto of Dahlia House had become ingrained in me. While I may only have been nine years old, I was exceptionally dignified for one so young, as were all of my friends. Mayhap it is not so surprising, living and growing up in a place full of haughtily beautiful adepts like Seline. Nevertheless, I had grown accustomed to what was expected of me in my adopted House.

As an adept, waiting on my patrons and guests in my House, I would naturally be required to kneel _abeyante_. It might seem surprising that before that summer I had had no experience of this position, but I hasten to explain that I was not required before then to serve in an intimate setting, nor was I, quite obviously, required to wait on patrons. Therefore my short time had passed without me becoming acquainted with what is often considered the cornerstone of any adepts training.

We, my friends and I, had been informed before breaking our fast that we would have a lesson that very morning in which we would be instructed in how to kneel _abeyante_. It is not, in its own way, difficult per se, but there is a grace and submission required in it. Of this I must admit that I was sadly uninformed; I had seen on a daily basis the adepts performing their roles perfectly, but I had never understood, nor even stopped to think about, what was required when a person knelt in such a fashion.

The meal was, needless to say, a merry affair. Vienne was already ten, and not three days prior had been Callias' own fete day. Mine was fast approaching, and there was an air of pride and excitement around us.

"Just think, soon we too shall be adepts, learning the secrets of Naamah. It is exciting, is it not, Bastien?" Vienne exclaimed in between mouthfuls of juicy melon.

"Tis alright for you Vienne," Bastien replied darkly. "You will be dedicated soon. I have three more months."

"Ah, but at least you will be an adept in time for the Midwinter Masque," Léonie said. "How glorious that will be!"

"Yes, for then we can be amongst the other Houses for the first time," said Honore dreamily. "I have always wished to meet someone from Eglantine. They sound so much fun."

I heartily agreed. I would soon begin my instruction into the teaching of Naamah and I could scarcely wait for that day to come.

We made our way to the bright, airy room where we would have our day's lesson. We chatted quietly amongst ourselves, not wishing to disturb anyone walking past with our childish loudness. Presently our instructor entered, a tall, slim, graceful young woman who, from only a glance, I could tell did not belong to my House.

"Good morning, my dears," she began in a low, sensual voice. "My name is Juliette nó Valerian, and I will be instructing you this morning."

"Good morning," we replied in polite murmurs, inclining our heads as we had been taught to do. I could sense Vienne's excitement at seeing whom we assumed was an adept of the fabled Valerian House. I must mention here that Dahlia and Valerian Houses do not have all that much contact. We, as a rule, are upright and regal, and find the idea of submitting as Valerian House does slightly loathsome. We did not look down upon them, for all true servants of Naamah understand that each House has its own code and own way of expressing love in its truest form, as instructed by Blessed Elua, '_Love as thou wilt_'.

It is Mandrake House instead which finds us so enticing. To them, the image of a beautiful, haughty Dahlia adept submitting to them is utterly delicious. It was a fact which the rest of the Night Court knew, and many an adept of Mandrake House, upon obtaining their marque, went to Dahlia House with the sole intention of making one of ours submit to them. They found it delightful; we found it shamefully pleasurable. At the time, however, I had no idea of this.

Juliette nó Valerian had the deceptively innocent features so beloved by her House. Her golden curls tumbled delightfully, her large brown eyes gazed about her with a childish wonder. Her cupid's bow smile gave not hint of her inclinations for violent pleasure. Altogether a delicious young woman who would make the pulse of any red-blooded Mandrake race.

"Today you will be learning the correct way to kneel _abeyante_, a skill essential to your future training in the ways of the Night Court. Without it, you will not be able to serve adequately, nor will any patron desire your services. It is the founding block of your calling. I require nothing but your utmost concentration and dedication. If, by the time you formally enter Naamah's service, you can perform it correctly, I shall be most pleased." She smiled then, innocently charming. "Now, without adieu, let us begin."

She gestured to Honore, the most delicate of us, to come forward. She did so without hesitating, a skill ingrained into her. Ah, how perfect she was! She instructed Honore to stand behind her, then asked Callias to stand before her. Callias had soft black hair and a piercing grey gaze that was well-suited to his adoptive House. Only ten he was already willowy, a characteristic not understood well by foreigners; to them, it is something only possessed by women. But in Terre d'Ange men are just as beautiful and dear Callias was not exception.

"Please watch closely. Imagine that your friend here," she gestured towards a proud Callias, "is my patron or a noble I am serving at a private dinner. I must show the correct amount of subservience and submission as well as grace, beauty and acceptance of status. Too much grace and it becomes too sexual." She did not stumble over the word, despite the fact that her audience was a group of nine and ten year olds. "Too much beauty and you take the notice away from other guests in the room. Too much show of your acceptance of your comparative statuses, it becomes obsequious. It must be precisely executed. Observe."

Lowering her head and eyes demurely, Juliette sank gracefully to the floor, kneeling, head bowed, hands loosely held in her lap, before Callias. Such a simple act, but ah, how beautiful! She had yielded herself completely to her master's wishes and her whole form spoke volumes; she was at her master's command now, there was no denying. Graceful submission at its most sublime.

I found shivers running down my spine. I could not deny to myself that it was beautiful to behold, and Callias' face showed the effect it had upon the receiver. But I knew, suddenly, inside of me, that I _did not want to kneel_. I was Simone nó Dahlia, I was 'Upright and Unbending', I was regal and dignified and I knelt to no one.

Such a feeling swept through me, coursing through my veins, filling me with this fierce pride and unwavering unwillingness to submit in any way. I did not belong to Valerian House, where submission was required of me, nor was I canon for Alyssum were modesty was highly prized 'With Eyes Averted'. It was not for me to do this. I could not. _I_ _would not_.

In turn, Juliette asked us to copy her movements, encouraging, correcting, explaining. After Vienne had finished her turn, Juliette explained that she had brought with her someone with whom we could practice because she could not play both teacher and the role of the court noble at the same time. Politely summoning a passing youth she requested that her companion, Alexandre, come to join her. The youth bowed wordlessly and returned mere minutes later with, to me at the time, the most striking man I had ever seen. Taller than Juliette, slim yet perfectly muscled, Alexandre nó Heliotrope was a beautiful creature. He had black hair similar to Callias' and eyes the same hue as Ambroise Betancourt, the Dowayne of Dahlia House. Yet while the Dowayne's shone with pride and a distinct haughtiness, Alexandre's were soft and gentle, gazing at each of us with a quiet calm that created flutters in my chest. Juliette smiled at him before explaining what she had done so far and asking him if he would mind being our figurehead to whom we would kneel. He laughed at that, a deep chuckle.

"It would be my pleasure. It is not often that I have someone kneeling before me." He shot a look at Juliette that made her blush prettily and I wondered then whether they were lovers.

Vienne repeated what she had just practiced and Alexandre regarded the whole event with a benign smile. I was watching with only half an eye, lost in so daydream or other, when my name shook me out of my reverie.

"Simone my dear, it is your turn now. If you could come forward and show us…"

I started forward without hesitating and paused in front of Alexandre. He nodded encouragingly before putting on a haughty look, one which would have done any adept of Dahlia proud. I took a deep breathe, my mind running through the few simple steps Juliette had shown us. _Look down, sink down, fold hands, incline head_ I repeated to myself. Right. _Look down…_

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't look away from him. Not because he was too beautiful or anything of that sort, but because I simply couldn't do it. I was Simone nó Dahlia, 'Upright and Unbending'. It was not in me to submit.

My mind continued to stumble through the motions and I found myself on my knees before him, but my gaze was still locked with his. My hands clenched in my lap, unwilling to lie acquiescent. _I can't do this, I can't, I can't…_

"Simone, were you not watching? You must lower your eyes before you go to your knees. Then you bow your head, see, like this." She demonstrated again, slowly, the correct motions and I nodded wordlessly. Why was it so hard?

I go to my feet and took a deep breathe before trying again. Again I could not do it. I fought against it the whole time but simply could not do it. I felt tears of frustration pricking my eyes but blinked them quickly away. _I will not yield to such a weakness_ I thought savagely. Climbling to my feet again, I found Alexandre by my side.

"It is alright, Simone, it is not uncommon for one such a you to find this hard," he murmured kindly.

I stared at him. "One such as me?"

"A child made for Dahlia House. 'Upright and Unbending', I know your motto. And I know as well that submitting, even in such a trivial way as this, is difficult. You are not suited to such a thing, you are regal and proud and dignified." I nodded, unsure of how to reply. How did he know? "But you can be proud in the fact that you can kneel _abeyante_ so beautifully, in a way that would make your Dowayne proud of you. I am sure you can do it if you try hard enough. Think of it as another skill to master, something to feel pride in."

Yes. Another skill to master. My House ought to be proud of me. I must make them proud. Yes, that is it.

Alexandre moved before me again and regarded me with his haughty stare. My mantra of _Be proud, be proud, be proud _echoing through my head, I lowered my gaze and sank slowly but gracefully to the floor. My hands folded delicately in my lap and I inclined my head respectfully to him. I stayed the way until Juliette helped me up and beamed at me.

"That was perfect, Simone, truly. I think you have mastered it already. Such a quick learner!" She smiled again before turning to the Léonie and requested her to do the same. I looked quickly at Alexandre and he winked at me. I blushed but smiled back and joined my friends, my heart feeling lighter.

I felt delighted to know that I was performing as my House decreed, yet was equally delighted that I had acquired such an important skill so quickly. I was proud to have done so well, rather than shamed at having submitted. My dedication could not come soon enough.


End file.
